


Coffee vs. Vanilla

by starksnack



Series: Snapshot [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Central Park, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Finger Sucking, Getting to Know Each Other, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, New York City, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Troll Steve Rogers, Vanilla, finger licking good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony takes Steve on an ice cream date in Central Park. They kind of make a mess.Just a little bit of pre-slash fluff





	Coffee vs. Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Nat (@agentsofavengers on Instagram) and Jensen (@astralcas on Instagram). I couldn't have done it without the two of them and their commas.  
> This is totally spoiler free for everything because my ass is still stuck in 2012.  
> This fic can be read as a stand-alone

**** “There’s this ice cream place down the street that makes the best coffee ice cream,” Tony said in greeting to Steve. The doors had barely opened onto the soldier’s floor when he started talking.

He waited for Steve to close his sketchbook and set it down on the coffee table, before grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the elevator.

The small parlour was a short walk from the tower that Tony filled with technobabble. He could see that Steve was trying his best to keep up with the conversation so he slowed down using analogies the man out of time would understand.

Tony paid for both of their cones, classic vanilla for Steve and coffee rum for Tony. They took their ice cream to Central Park, lounging on the stairs that overlooked the fountain.

It was a perfect Saturday and Tony was glad he’d blown off a meeting with Pepper to be here with Steve, even though he knew there would be hell to pay with the redhead later.

There were a couple of kids splashing in the fountain water. It was too early for there to be many tourists in the park and Tony enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Steve leaned over stealing a lick from Tony’s ice cream. He wrinkled his nose adorably and Tony had to resist the urge to laugh at him. It was probably the harsh mix of alcohol and caffeine that flooded his taste buds. “I don’t know about the best coffee ice cream,” Steve teased, his blue eyes mischievous, “their vanilla is far better.”

The blond held up his cone and Tony leaned forward with his tongue out. He flinched back when Steve smeared the desert over the tip of his nose and his chin.

Tony shot his best friend a baffled look when he threw his head back and laughed. Steve moved forward, licking the ice cream off his nose with a satisfied hum. “That’s what I call delicious ice cream.”

Tony fought back the urge to swoon as he stole an actual lick of Steve’s ice cream.

“Mr. Rogers!” Tony’s head shot up and he chuckled. He’d only be Mr. Rogers in his most sparkly unicorn dreams.

A kidlet was running across the park toward them. He was wearing a worn blue shirt with Cap’s shield printed across. He struggled up the stairs throwing himself into Steve’s arms to give him a hug.

Tony grabbed Steve’s ice cream from him before he could drip it on the boy. Steve shot him a grateful smile over his head that warmed the brunet’s heart.

“Hey son,” Steve greeted and Tony moved aside to let him sit the kid between them. “What’s your name?”

“Danny,” he responded beaming up at Steve. He totally ignored Tony, but the billionaire couldn’t care less. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Steve patted his back as Danny’s parents walked up with twin apologetic faces. “We are so sorry to interrupt your date Mr. Rogers.”

“Oh it’s no trouble at all,” Steve responded pulling Danny to his side and smiling for a picture. He chuckled, “we’re not on a date; just mandatory team leader bonding. And little heroes are always a welcome interruption.”

Tony felt his heart sink in his chest but quickly rearranged his expression into a smile for the kidlet. He knew their outing wasn’t a date, but he didn’t feel forced into it and thought Steve felt the same.

Tony shot a quick text to Jarvis and right as Danny left talking animatedly to his mom the genius’ phone rang.

He handed Steve his ice cream back to take the call, “Stark speaking.”

Steve shot him a quizzical look eyeing Tony’s phone suspiciously. The brunet ignored him turning down the volume on his phone so the super-soldier’s augmented hearing couldn’t pick up on the automated message.

“Hello sir, your awkward situation extraction has been activated. Your pager should beep in a couple of minutes.” 

Tony could kiss Jarvis if the man had been real.

“Thanks for letting me know,” he responded pausing a moment as Jarvis repeated the same message as he was programmed, “I’ll be right there.”

“Sorry to cut this short but work needs me,” Tony stood up as his pager beeped on cue. He dusted off his pants and tossed his half eaten ice cream in a nearby trash can. He’d lost his appetite anyway.

He was halfway up the staircase when he heard Steve calling out to him. He ignored the blond until he had a gentle but secure hand around his wrist.

Tony couldn’t look away from Steve’s blue eyes, which were huge with worry, “Tony what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” he lied, trying to tug his arm out of Steve’s gentle, yet firm grip. He sighed and let Steve pull him to sit on the steps. “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“You just threw out perfectly good alcohol.” He nodded back at the trash can Tony had dumped his ice cream in. “You never answer your phone when you’re hanging out with me,” Steve added, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his free hand. “And you never willingly go to work meetings.”

“I’m sorry Steve,” Tony fidgeted, unable to meet his eyes as he looked down at his phone screen. Jarvis helpfully sent him a couple of fake texts requesting his presence. “It’s a pretty important meeting.”

“On a Saturday?” Steve’s ice cream dripped down his fingers, but he paid it no heed. “You always keep Saturdays free on your calendar to spend the day with me because our friendship is important to you.”

Tony held back a scoff as he looked down at the fountain, “sorry Steve, as important as mandatory team leader bonding is, I think my company needs me.”

Steve chuckled and Tony’s eyes immediately shot to his, “that’s what I said to the lady.” The blond shook his head before gripping Tony’s shoulder with the hand that wasn’t covered in ice cream, “I don’t hang out with you because Fury wants me to,” Steve assured him. “I hang out with you because you’re my best friend.”

Tony scrubbed a hand down his face feeling the back of his neck heat as Steve pulled him into a side hug. “Shit, I’m sorry I overreacted.”

“Here,” Steve handed his ice cream to Tony before digging into his pocket for a handkerchief with which to wipe his fingers. “Let’s head back to the tower.”

Before he could take it back, Tony took a huge bite out of Steve’s ice cream cone. It dripped down his fingers and made a mess on his chin but he didn’t seem bothered.

“Stop wasting,” Steve exclaimed, even though he had just wiped the ice cream off of his fingers with a handkerchief. Tony rolled his eyes as Steve grabbed his ice cream back and gripped Tony’s hand in his free one. 

Then then proceeded to suck the sweet liquid off of Tony’s fingers one by one. Slowly, his blue eyes raised and Tony couldn’t hide the blush that slid up his face. With the blood split between his cheeks and his dick there was none left for normal brain processes as Steve used his fingers to swipe the ice cream off his chin. Tony wished he’d use his mouth instead. Steve laughed as they finished off the ice cream cone heading back to the tower in comfortable silence.

When the press released the picture of Steve licking the ice cream off Tony’s nose, the entire team shared a good laugh about it. The picture where Steve had Tony’s fingers in his mouth got them incessant teasing.

At the end of the night, Steve carefully cut the photos out of the newspaper to save them for his scrapbook. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate every single one of you.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> I am in desperate need of more beta readers. If you or someone you know is interested in reviewing fics hit me up in the comments section.  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
